Lindsey Nichole Starchy
by AwesomeDolphin
Summary: Harry Potter was always alone, no parents or siblings. But his life is about to change when Lindsey Nichole Starchy comes to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my newest story, hope you guys like it! I do not own Harry Potter all credits go to JK Rowling**

Chapter 1: A strange man

It was a foggy afternoon; I had just finished running an errand for my mother. Starting up the slippery hill, I felt my way through the fog; I saw something shiny in the ground, I walked right past it, it could have just been a fake gem or emerald some silly girl just dropped. Through the fog, I saw the outline of a man at the top of the hill; he seemed to be waiting for someone. When I got to the top of the hill, he was just sitting there, squinting at me through the fog, he looked about 70 years old, wearing a big black coat, he looked so sad, I turned my back on him and continued walking.

As I was walking, it started raining. I ran, but slipped in a mud puddle, I got mud all over my clothes and face, and I felt dirty and frivolous. Swearing and feeling embarrassed, I got up, and then I saw him, the man in the big black coat just standing there holding an umbrella over his head, simply staring at me. He came over, helped me up and gave me his umbrella.

"Now run home quickly," he said in a hoarse and croaky voice. I nodded and set off. On the walk home, I regretted turning my back on him when I first saw him, could I have helped him? I slowly made my way home.

"Did you get a shower already?" that was my sister, Arianna; she smirked, knowing that I definitely was not in the mood for jokes and if I didn't hold my temper, I would be in trouble with my mom for sure.

"Stop it!" I hollered as I grabbed her shirt, "stop it, or else" I gasped for breath, "you will pay for it" I threatened, feeling satisfied.

"Lindsey, you come right down here!" my mother screamed, I glared at Arianna, this was all her fault, I blame her one hundred percent. I had to force my feet to move down the stairs, they felt as if they were stuck to the stairs. I grunted and lifted my foot with great effort and pain as I stumbled down the stairs. My mother was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. The look on her face was not pleasant. "Lindsey, what do you think you are doing?!" she screeched the minute I slumped on the couch. She continued, "Just who do you think you are, going around threatening people?!" she paused for breath, and stared at my filthy clothes.

"Lindsey Nichole Starchy!" she bellowed, I gulped, she only uses my full name when she is super mad, that means I am in big trouble. "First you go around threatening people, and now you sit on my grand couch in your filthy clothes acting like you don't have a care in the world!" Ooops! I had completely forgotten that I was still covered in mud. "What a disgrace! I thought that having one girly girl was bad enough, but if I had to choose between a girly girl and a tomboy, I would prefer, girly girl," wait, does that mean she chooses Arianna over me?! How could she?! A mother being a mother should not have favorites! Then, Arianna came striding in; I bet she had been eaves dropping the whole time. She seemed pleased with herself, proud, I would say. I, meanwhile am feeling extremely down, not just because my mother chose Arianna over me, it was because, Arianna herself had heard the entire conversation and I have a feeling that she would be spreading it around to the entire world tomorrow at school.

"Hey, Lindsey!" shouted big Ben at the bus stop. "Is it true that your mother hates you and is planning to get rid of you?" he sneered, "well, I don't blame her, who would want a Miss Goody Goody Two Shoes in their family anyway?" he continued, "My mom says that good children are bad children, that's why she is so proud of me," Big Ben beamed, he seemed so proud of himself. I couldn't stand it, I reached over and punched his ugly, round, and teeny face. It happened so fast that I didn't even know what had just happened. All I could see now was that Big Ben was sprawled on the ground and ad a bloody nose. His two mates, Nathan and Timothy, were helping Big Ben up, Big Ben looked like teeny mouse between Nathan and Timothy, they towered over him, and it was a wonder how he got them to worship him. "What are you two waiting for?!" Big Ben hollered at Nathan and Timothy, "Do something! I let you guys tag around me because you guys are big and strong, so put your energy into use! I did not let you guys tag around me to be gentlemen! So why don't you guys hurry and beat this girl up!" he finished by kicking Nathan in the leg, Nathan gave a tremendous yelp, and then pulled Timothy behind him. Then, they approached me, arms and legs in fighting position; hands curled into fists, Timothy ran forward and then-….

"Leave this girl alone!" shouted a hoarse voice behind me. Hey, I heard that voice before. I spun around, it was the man in the big black coat, the one I turned my back to, the one that helped me when I did not help him, was he going to help me again? I hoped so, because right now, I am about to get beat up by two gigantic boys that weigh the same as a baby whale. But even if I had a grown man helping me, he looks weak and worn out, how could the two of us win two massive boys?

I am now on the school bus, safe and sound. It turned out that everyone on the bus had just seen what had happened. We were going to start fighting when the bus monitor, Ms. Pearly, finally stopped the fight. As we climbed on the bus, I was quickly rejected by the people I asked to share me a spot on the bus. I wasn't surprised, Big Ben and his two cronies were very popular, and they were well respected by everyone in the whole school. So I took a seat right next to the bus monitor. From the back of the bus, Big Ben had started an activity that includes throwing banana peels at me, luckily, one banana peel hit the bus monitor, and she turned red with fury. She marched up the aisle; Big Ben's banana peel was in midair when she turned around.

"Benjamin Parkinson!" she hollered, "just what do you think you are doing?!" I turned to look; Big Ben's head was lowered with embarrassment. Everyone seemed to feel sorry for Big Ben, except for me.

"But Ms. Pearly!" cried Pansy in a high sickly sweet voice, "Benjy did not start it! Lindsey started this whole fight!" she pretended to look sad; it was obvious that she had a crush on Big Ben. Our bus stopped, we had reached our destination, school, and the place where torture really begins…

"Last day of school, I can't wait!" my best pal, Grace whispered excitedly, "I can't believe we will be in middle school after summer vacation!" she nearly jumped out of her seat when she said that.

"Miss Grace, do you have something to share with the class?" our teacher, Mr. Eastellariata, asked Grace, "you look very excited about something," he did a smirk, like he was sure she would be embarrassed. The rest of the class giggled silently.

"Oh, sure, I could share if you want me to," Grace said confidently, paying no attention at the rest of the class.

"Can you please come up here and share with all of us?" Mr. said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Sure!" Grace said popping right up, "Should I use my super loud lecture voice to announce it?!" she asked in a mischievous voice.

"Whatever," answered Mr. Eastellariata, "just hurry up and announce it, you are wasting our class time."

"I can't wait until we get to middle school," started Grace in a voice that made me squirm in my chair, "I could just imagine the privileges we get, the attention we have from the lower school, walking around and having free period, all those things just come right at us, when we go to middle school, we gain knowledge, but lose recess," her last words brought all of us back to life, everyone talking at once, about the good things and bad things of middle school." She raised her hands, as if expecting applause. We clapped hard, some people even stood up on their seats and stomped, "Go Grace!" we roared, only Mr. Eastellariata did not join in the applause. Instead, he wrote on the whiteboard in big and bold letters:

Our whole class stared at the whiteboard, and started arguing at once. But all Mr. Eastellariata said was told us to read the instructions again, and said that he wrote very clearly:

No one bothered to argue after that, we knew that we had lost the battle with Mr. Eastellariata for once, and every single person in that class, including me, blamed Grace. There she was walking down the corridor, independent and alone, but still confident…

Clink! Clank! Clonk! Then I kicked the tin can harder, crunch! It just got stepped on by a man passing by. Wait a second; it was that man that helped me up from the mud, even when I turned my back to him!

"Hey! It's me, the one you helped up from the mud! Hey! Where are you going?!" I waved my arms frantically, trying to get him to turn back, but he just stopped for a while and then raced away. How do people think these days? I wondered…

I felt depressed, how could he ignore me? Surely he would have heard me, or was he in such a big hurry that he hadn't bothered turning back? All these questions formed in my head as I headed up Maple Street, then walked into the house. My house was an old and frivolous mansion; we had just moved in, my parents said in a couple of weeks we could make this house as good as new. My sister and I are excited, but we are also very impatient, I mean, who wouldn't be? At night our house is as dark as midnight without the moon, as quiet as the graveyard at night, and as spooky as a trip to the haunted house on Halloween night with only you and your friend. I am telling no lies here; our house is a dream come true for ghosts and ghouls, monsters and ogres, villains and crooks. This was no house for an eleven year old like me; it was no place for a jolly good family like our family. I want to move, my sister wants to move, but my parents said

NO！Disappointed, we went along with the plan and did not complain. Grace's house was across from our house, her house looks like a palace compared with my house. If you go inside her house, you could first see a grand staircase, and if you looked at the ceiling, you would see a sparkly chandelier glimmering in the sunlight (if you went in the morning). Don't even let me talk about her room, Grace is so lucky, her bedroom is the size of my bedroom and my sister's bedroom put together! She even has her own flat screen TV right in front of her bed! Grace's bed is as big as my parents' bed, I mean, even bigger! Her family is super rich, I heard. That is why it is a good thing Grace is my best friend, her parents always let her bring money to school, so she can get whatever she wants on the way home (and she always shares). In the summer, Grace's parents let her throw a big "summer is here!" party and invite the whole grade, that is what makes Grace so popular, even kids older than us want to attend this party. Just because Grace has a mega swimming pool with a water slide! Can you imagine how lucky she is?! Good thing I am her best friend, because if you were not Grace's best friend, you would just go straight home after the party. But I get a sleepover with Grace and we can eat the party leftovers. I don't know about this year, after everyone blaming Grace about this situation we are in, I wonder if they still want to go to her party.

"Lindsey!" my father called, "dinner time!" I groaned I was not in the mood for eating; I was especially not in the mood of facing my dad. Don't ask me why…


	2. You are not invited

Hi pals! Like my newest chapter? Reviews please!

Chapter 2: You are not invited…

As summer passed slowly, my mom said I need to go to Grace's house everyday of summer because she has to work. I would be happy about this, but after a few visits, I got tired of it. That was because every time I am at Grace's house, Martha would be there. I loathed Martha, because she wanted to be Grace's best friend. Each day at school, Martha would tag along with us and looking at Grace as if she were a goddess. Martha was always invited to Grace's house for sleepovers with me because Grace has suddenly got this crazy idea stuck in her head. Her crazy idea was that I and Martha are her BFFs and because we are her BFFs, we had to worship her. She is starting to act like she is the leader. Martha doesn't seem to mind though, as long as Grace is her best friend, she has nothing to worry about.

"It is not my fault!" Grace protested, looking bewildered. I was really mad at her; she was just showing off that she and Martha are BFFs and that they would be hosting her summer party as a sleepover for only girls! I glowered; Grace had told us that her sleepover would be all gossip and all makeup; we would be dressing up and playing fashion show. It sounded boring; I wanted a party like we had every single year. This sounded so babyish, "It is so your fault!" I fired back, how could she? She knew that I had been waiting to put on my new party outfit; she knew that I had spent ages planning exactly what I would do to attract the new boy, Ben. She knew and she had been jealous of me, because she had a crush on Ben also, but Ben did not like her, he liked me. "So, it is my party, I get to do whatever I want!" Grace shot back, her face is reddening and her eyes are narrowing, Uh-Oh, I thought, not another Grace tantrum! Whenever Grace throws her special tantrums, she gets whatever she wants right away because she threatens us… but I decided that I would not care, I would fight back and stand up for myself. "You are just doing this to make my life miserable!" I screamed at her big ugly face, I was in the verge of tears. Grace smirked, she knew she had won the battle, she had known that she would win always. She walked away, her dress swishing here and there. "Oh, and by the way," Grace said as she turned back, "you are no longer invited to my party and also all of my sleepovers." And with that, she swished out of the room. I made a new chant, what do you think about it?

Grace the Grape

Grace the round shape

Grace the big fat purple Grape!

I am furious! How could Grace? How

could she do this to me? We were BEST

FRIENDS! I stomped out of the room also

and had no choice but to retrace Grace's

steps into the garden where Grace, Caprice, and Melody were decorating the shed with pieces of tissue and leftover Halloween decorations. I think they are getting ready for another big party at their house. Then, it hit me; they were going to have the big summer party at their house this year! Jealousy sprang up inside me, I wanted to get invited, I was the one who helped her come up with this idea in the first place! How could she?! How could she pretend it was all her idea and get all the credit for something that I did?! I was furious and jealous. I scrunched up my hands into fists, I hunched my back down a little, and I narrowed my eyes, turned my body until I faced Grace. She turned and faced me also, "What's wrong with you Lindsey?!" she demanded (did I mention she was a spoilt brat?), when I kept quiet, Grace raised her hand and did a sharp and smart slap right across my left cheek. She grinned evilly, "Want a fight?" she sneered, "you know who would lose when we start this war, and so why not just let the person that everyone knows will lose give in?" My eyes flared with fury. How dare she insult me! I will not lose to a spoilt brat! I raised my fist in the air, just as I got ready to punch her face... "Ouch!" I let out an earth shattering scream, blood streamed down my face, I couldn't believe it! Grace had just kicked me in the eye! Who knows what that girl would do next?! I got up; both hands covering my right eye, trying not to drip blood on Grace's family's neatly trimmed grass. I ran out of her garden, all the way home…

I guess the summer party at Grace's house was a disaster. Everyone was moaning and grumbling about it today. I felt relieved that I didn't go/ got uninvited. Next week was the beginning of school! Hooray! I can't wait; it is hard to believe that I will be a middle school student at Yollywando Apricho! It is said that Yollywando Apricho was the top school for middle school students. If you got into it, you were counted lucky and clever. No one thought I had the nerve to even sign up for Yollywando Apricho. In Pillworks Primary, I was known as a shy, clumsy, neat, and organized little know-it-all. I was a teacher's pet, and typically, to the other kids, I was known as a nobody. Well Grace, was considered popular, smart, confident, glamorous, and amazing to the other kids. If Grace were your friend, you would be considered lucky. So, I guess I was lucky for three years, but now, I am just about the unluckiest girl in the world. If Grace hates someone, then everyone hates that person. So Grace basically has control over everyone, anyone who argues or disobeys her rules will become an outcast, no one will talk to that person, sit with that person, look at that person, or even think about that person. I am now officially an outcast.

Today is the first day of school, Martha and Grace were sitting across the aisle, and they were pointing at me and giggling. Mean old Martha leaned over and pulled on my babyish plaits, "did old mama help you braid these?" she sneered. I kept quiet and held my temper. Now Grace got involved in this too, which meant the whole bus was listening. I shrugged, pretending that I couldn't care less. Grace leaned right beside my ear, and she bellowed, "My best friend Martha just asked you a question, so answer her!" She started a chant, "answer, answer, answer…" The whole bus started chanting after her,, "answer, answer, answer.." I clamped my eyes shut and covered my ears with my hands. Don't listen to them, I told myself over and over again. I felt a tug on my bag, I ignored it, it was probably Grace and her gang playing a joke on my. The bus came to a stop and they stopped chanting, they all rushed out of the bus. I stayed seated until I was certain that no one was in the bus, then I opened my eyes and let my hands drop at my side. I got off the bus and broke into a run, I was exactly ten minutes late. My new teacher would be cross with me. I groaned, I would undoubtedly get a detention or some other type of punishment. As I reached the school building, I saw him again, it was the man in the big black coat, only this time, his coat was filthier than last time and his hair shaggy and gray. He looked old and wrinkled. Normally, I would have felt sorry for someone like that, but today I was in a hurry so I rushed past him without a second glance. What I didn't realize was the look in his eyes when I rushed past, without a glimpsed back. His eyes were a mixture of sadness and close to tears. His old, wrinkly, and ancient face looked as if it was about to crack any minute. And I, Lindsey Nicole Starchy had just rushed right past.

"Lindsey Starchy!" thundered the teacher, Mrs. Devillies, "how dare you be late on the first day of school!" I looked down, ashamed of being lectured in front of the whole class. Grace and Martha stifled back giggles. The rest of the class stared at me with blank expressions. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. Grace and Martha were practically wetting themselves. I mumbled an apology and went to sit at the empty spot. Mrs. Devillies continued talking, I slumped down in my seat and dozed off, "Lindsey Starchy!" I woke up in an instant, Mrs. Devillies was standing right in front of me, "never have I seen such disrespect, it is a dishonor to your family," she shook her head in dismay. "I expect to see you after school Lindsay Starchy" she said coldly, I could feel the room getting colder. Grace and Martha could hardly contain their joy, Grace even let a little whoop escape from her mouth. She is my deadly enemy now.

I can't believe it! Here I am after school, scrubbing and cleaning the dirty cafeteria, Grace and Martha just pops up from nowhere with the whole school. Everyone is staring at me and pointing while they giggle as they watch me turn from clean and neat, to dirty and smelly. I was so humiliated! They acted like they were watching a show.

"Don't stop scrubbing, Cinderella!" Grace called out emotionally, "step mother would kill you!" They all burst out laughing. I hid my angriness. Never had I felt such disrespect! Mrs. Devillies entered the cafeteria, she had a smug grin on her face, I glowered. It was one thing getting dirty while cleaning the cafeteria, but it was a totally different thing having people watching me while I cleaned the cafeteria! By the time I finished, I looked as if I had been on a journey to the rat sewage.

Back at home, my mom took one look at me and hollered in fury, "Lindsey Nichole Starchy! Just what do you think you are? You are a human being, not a dog or cat, and yet you are acting like one" she slapped me hard and I tumbled backwards, "never have I seen such a disgrace to the family," she looked like she was ready to burst into tears. That really surprised me, my mom has never cried in front of me before. Then, she actually started sobbing. While, first she sobbed, but then she started howling. "How could I have_" she gasped for breath, "no, I wouldn't_" she said, which totally did not make sense.

"I miss you dad!" she screamed in my ear, I backed out of the room and raced up the stairs to my bedroom. I was immediately greeted by the bright colors of the rainbow. I felt warm, comforted, and relaxed. I felt like I had no care in the world. But that feeling only lasted for a while. My thoughts soon swiveled back to when my mom was talking non-sense. Something about her dad, and something about she wouldn't do it.

I felt my eyelids droop, and soon drifted off to deep sleep. In my dream, I dreamed of the man in the big black coat, how he had appeared in times when I needed help, appeared in times when I felt nervous and embarrassed. He had been there and he had helped me. This is weird I thought, why would I be dreaming of him when my mind is on some thing else? Then, I saw a hand reaching for me; I had just fallen into a dark hole. I looked up to see the face, and guess what, it was the man in the big black coat. He was carrying a humungous king cobra that is coming next to me and about to take a big bite. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I woke up with a start, that couldn't have been me screaming right? I was sweating all over and panting too. I felt sick and cold. I called for my mom, "what is it, honey?" she asked sweetly, I noticed that she had pinned her hair up and wearing a creamy white dress that floats when she walks, she also smelled faintly of perfume. I decided to ignore my problem and ask her about her dress. "How come you suddenly dress all nice and girly?" I sneered, "is it because you don't want anyone to know that you have been crying and day about your long lost father?" She looked stricken.

"No, of course not!" she fumbled, trying to think of something to cover up her little phase this afternoon. I smirked, "there is absolutely no excuse for what happened this afternoon," I said coolly. I was still mad at her for slapping me this afternoon. When she made no attempt to apologize. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. A few minutes later, my mom came in and sat on the edge of my bed, I flinched a bit and rolled off my bed. She was getting a bit fat, I could tell. She isn't exactly a dream mom, the girls at school laughed whenever she came to school to pick me up. I did not care, at least I pretended to. But that made the girls tease my mom and I even more, they called me weakling and pig girl. I would normally cry about it when we got home. My mom certainly did not cry, she only sat on the sofa and stare at open space. When my dad came home, we would usually straighten up and greet him with fake cheery smiles on our faces. But we both know that inside our heart, is a great piece of misery. My mom made blueberry pie for us tonight, father and I gobbled down the whole pie. After dinner, we all watched television together, they were playing a program called " The wind in the Willows". I especially liked Scarlet.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face. I dreamed happy dreams of lollipop princesses and ice palaces. But little did I know, that everything was about to change…..

Slap slap slap, the sound of heavy slippers awakened me, what was going on? I wondered, I slipped my slippers on and slowly walked out of my bedroom. I saw a shadow on the wall, the shadow looked big and sturdy. I shivered, I thought about turning back and retreating back to my room. But I took a big breath and continued walking forward.

"Shush John, you might let the girls hear," I stopped at the sound of my mom's voice, "Arianna has to take her exams today, don't go wake her, and Lindsey is still a little girl, she is too young to know all this stuff." I held my breath, did they still think of me as a little girl? Did they think I wasn't mature enough for all this? What would they do if they knew I was listening to this? I immediately regretted coming out of my room. I started backing up when suddenly, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I had just slipped on a pile of newspapers! Mom and dad looked up from their conversation. They did not look happy; I looked back at them sheepishly.

"Lindsey Nichole Starchy!" my mom thundered with rage. I flinched, that was the second time this week. My dad showed no signs of angriness; he just looked as if he couldn't believe that I had the nerve to eavesdrop on them. I bent my head down in dismay. Mom certainly had a lot to say, she lectured me for half an hour. Then she stopped when Arianna came bounding down the stairs, humming a strange tune. She was all dressed and made up. She was the most popular girl in school, all the girls admired her, and the boys practically fell on their knees whenever she came near, that's right, she is what you call Ms. Popularity. I am a total disgrace to her. If I did anything wrong, she would blame me. I felt so useless! My mother is a fashion designer; she wears all the newest fashions. Arianna follows suit, dressing like a pop star. My father is an athlete. Everyday, a bunch of women follow her. But it was my mother caught his attention, and it has been like that ever since. I sighed, it was such a romantic story, and Arianna and I would gush when they told the story. My dad also wears the newest designs; the three of them look like a perfect family. But when I came along, everything started falling apart. I was born in a posh hospital on a private island called Micraon. My mother was alone, because my father had a very important tournament to go to, and my sister still had school. I was told that I was a really ugly baby, bawling everyday and screaming until my face turns red. My mom once threw away a box of pictures. After she threw it, I rushed over and looked into the box, inside the box, I found old pictures of me. I wasn't really upset; she always threw my things out while she kept all of Arianna's pictures on the bedroom wall. But I also found the picture of a man in a big black coat.


	3. Crying in the night

** Hi guys! Chapter three already! Wow I am fast! Remember, I do not own Harry Potter all credits go to JK Rowling**

**Chapter 3: Crying in the night**

" Hey loser!" called Grace and Martha, I groaned. I just couldn't bear the sight of them, they were walking across the school grounds, arm in arm. A bunch of Grace's gang members were trailing after them. I wiped back a tear, that used to be me, I told myself over and over again, that used to be me.

When I got to the classroom, I saw Grace handing out invitations. I hurried right over, I wonder if she would give me one?

" Hi Grace," I said casually, "What do you have here?" Grace didn't even give a glance at my direction, she just said, "invitations for a party at my house of course!" My ears perked up; did I just hear the word party? Before I could stop it, I heard myself saying, "Where is my invitation, Grace?" Now everyone had their eyes set on either me or Grace, Martha came up by Grace's side and sneered, "we don't want any losers in the party, _Lindsey_" she said my name in a weird way, as if she was trying to avoid saying my name. Grace straightened herself up and smirked, "see ya around, _Lindsey_" Then she flounced off, hand in hand with Martha. I balled my hands into fists, how dare she do that to me? I quickly went back to my seat.

I am in trouble, really big trouble. But it was not my fault; it was Grace's fault. Today, in English class, Grace was busy chattering non- stop about her party. She then, actually shot a glance at me and then said in a really loud voice so that everyone could hear, "I certainly pity those who are useless to their family and are losers who cannot even go to a party!" I had felt my face turning red; the whole class had sniggered, including the teacher. I could not control myself, and charged over to where Grace was sitting, curled my fists together and bam! My fists made contact with Grace's nose. At first, the room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. But then, blood started pouring out from Grace's nose, "Lindsey Nichole Starchy!" screeched Grace in a high-pitched kind of voice. I did not do anything; I just stood there, looking at my fist, wondering how it just did that. I was too stunned to make a excuse about the punching. Martha was the first one to start the blame, "Lindsey, how could you?" she said in a fake sad tone, "what did Grace ever do to you?" she let a tiny smile slip after that phrase. She knew what Grace and her had done to me, she knew exactly the reason why we all were in this problem, the answer was simple, her. It was all because of Martha.

So that was how I ended up in the principle's office, sitting directly across from the principle, Ms. Mardy. She had already phoned my parents and told them what had just happened, she also told them to come to school for a meeting about this situation. My parents were not pleased. Mom and dad got here during lunchtime; they were in the principle's room until late in the afternoon. I got ready for a rant session and punishment when I got home.

I paused at the doorstep, not sure if I should enter now, what if my mom threw me out? What if they take a cane and beat me up? I sighed, might as well get over it now. I unlocked the door with my key (yes, my parents had given me a key when I was accepted into Yollywando Apricho). They had trusted me with the key, now I was not so sure. When I finally unlocked the door, mom and dad stood across from me. They did not look happy. Mom shot a glare at me, and dad beat his fists together. Mom started ranting right away, " Lindsey Nichole Starchy!" she started, and "never had I heard of such disgrace in the family she inhaled in sharp breath. " Your father and I have decided to send you into boarding school," dad nodded in agreement. . I gasped; they had punished me before, but never sent me away! "Do you guys actually hate me so much?" I found myself saying. Mom looked as shocked as I felt. She looked as if she were ready to slap me. "I don't know when you had the nerve to scream your head off at us," she said angrily, "after all the things we had done for you, why can't you learn to behave like Arianna?" I looked straight into her eyes and thought, why can't you learn to shut up like dad? She slapped me in the face hard, as if she had heard my comment. I screamed in fury and stormed up to my room.

I sobbed gently into my duvet. I can't believe mom just slapped me. She only told me off, but never ever slapped me. Thinking about it just made me want to suicide. I wonder if I could commit suicide right now? How would mom feel about me then? She would be sorry she actually slapped me in the first place. I nodded in satisfaction. That is what I would do; I looked around the room for something to kill me with. Nothing dangerous here, unless I go downstairs for a knife, but then mom would see. I decided not to, I looked around again, the window.

At night, when I was sure everyone was asleep, I got ready. I hugged my fluffy poodle tightly against my chest. I pried open the window, and looked down. Coast clear, I told myself. I said goodbye to everything and jumped down.


	4. The shopping trip

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I was busy with school and remember, all credits go to JK Rowling**

Chapter 4:

The world spun around me and suddenly, I could feel nothing more. But I was pretty sure I had stopped falling. I looked down, "Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed. Below me

was the man in the big black coat, but instead, he had taken his coat off and had a super long mustache and was wearing robes. He was holding a stick, I was confused,

how could a stick help me? But then, he murmured a few words and purple light shot out from the tip of the wand. I dropped down, he helped me up and said, "the world

is not safe for you now, it is time for you to go," At first I thought he was going to kill me, but then he took my arm and we shot up. I couldn't remember anything about

the ride but I do remember that we stopped in front of an large building. Kids were walking into it, all wearing black robes. But this man, held my hand firmly and told me

that this was the last day of their term and I will start school next term. He then turned around and started talking rapidly to a women standing next to him. She was

horizontally challenged (you know what I mean) and had red hair. But a lovely smile was plastered onto her face. She took me on yet another ride and she got to her

home. Inside sat her family and a boy with a scar on his head. They all smiled politely and introduced themselves. I learned that she had a lot of sons, Ron, Fred and

George, Percy, and Charlie and Bill. She had one daughter called Ginny (I quite liked her). I learned that I would be in the same year as her. Mrs. Weasley (I learned her

name) told us all a very startling piece of news, Harry meet your sister Lindsey. We all sat there like frozen statues. Until I burst into tears. Mrs. Weasley patted my back jin

a nice way, "now there, that's the shock," I gasped for breath and then Harry stormed up to his room (I think he did?). I stared at Harry with sadness, my voice cracked as

I tried to talk, "He doesn't l-like me!" I sobbed. The boy called Ron sighed and rushed upstairs to comfort him. Ginny came over and we started a talk (while Ginny was

doing most of the talking, I was just nodding my head). Mrs. Weasley went and started cooking dinner since it was evening. Charlie and Bill went to play this weird sport

called quidditch. Harry came down with Ron after a few minutes and I thought he would apologize. But instead, he and Ron just took their brooms (brooms?) and flew off

to where Charlie and Bill were. I watched them throw balls to each other and then Harry zoomed towards the window (I thought he would crash into me!) and caught a

gold thing in his hand. Everyone cheered, I wondered why they cheered? At exactly seven thirty, Mrs. Weasley served us dinner. It was delicious! I never tasted anything

so yummy!

One morning, we all recieved letters about Hogwarts (this must be the school I visited?). Then Mrs. Weasley told us it was time to go buy our supplies. The ride went

horribly (don't ask me how). When we got there, I noticed that I did not have any money. Harry led me to a vault and he opened it with a key he had. We both filled our

little bags with gold. Then, it was the Weasley family's turn. I expecteds their's to be more grand, but instead there was only one piece of gold on top of their mountain

(little) of little brown things. Mrs. Weasley hurried over and collected a little bit of brown things. Harry hurried me out quickly, Ron was blushing his face as red as his hair.

What were they embarrassed of, I wondered. But since Harry was kind to me now, I guessed that paid off. We quickly went to buy our things. Going a different way than

the Weasleys who were going to the second handed stores.


End file.
